1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the continuous casting of metal, in particular, steel, comprising a lifting platform which can be driven by means of a drive device so as to oscillate, further comprising a continuous casting mold received on the lifting platform, as well as a stationary support frame which is provided with guiding or bearing elements for the lifting platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to subject a casting mold to an oscillating movement in order to assist a continuous casting process during continuous casting. Conventionally, continuous casting molds are received on lifting platforms which transmit this oscillating movement onto the mold while they themselves are provided with drive means. This lifting platform is received on a base frame or support frame and is supported therein by means of roller bearings or slide bearings.
As a substitute for roller bearings and slide bearings spring systems are known, for example, from EP 0 150 357 B1. A guide device is described herein for a continuous casting mold wherein holders are fastened on a unitary mold lifting platform, wherein each holder is connected by means of a spring element with a changing frame positioned on the base frame. These holders are comprised of a spring support which receives a straight leaf spring on which an intermediate piece, connected to the mold lifting platform, is centrally positioned.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for the continuous casting of metal, in particular, steel, with guide elements between the lifting platform and a stationarily arranged support frame, which guide elements are simple, wear-resistant, and maintenance-free and ensure a precise guiding of the lifting platform independent of thermal expansions.
The gist of the invention resides in the embodiment of the guide element as a load balancing system which, in addition to receiving the load in the oscillation direction, also receive the loads in the directions perpendicular thereto. A first load balancing system is formed as an elastic spring system. It is comprised of two spring legs, arranged angularly relative to one another, preferably at an angle of 90xc2x0, which extend perpendicularly to the oscillation direction, respectively, wherein the two spring legs are formed like a tuning fork and wherein the overlapping upper and lower ends of the two spring legs, respectively, form the support surface for the lifting platform or the connecting surface with the stationarily arranged support frame and wherein the spring system receives forces in both directions perpendicular to the oscillation direction, in addition to the force in the oscillation direction A second conceivable load balancing system is suggested in the form of a pressure-controlled cushion system which is operated with a corresponding medium, preferably air or a corresponding liquid.
Overall, in contrast to the known roller bearings and slide bearings, a maintenance-free support action of the oscillating lifting platform on a support frame is ensured, in particular, by means of the spring system. The guide action is without play because, aside from the elastic deformation of the springs, no change of the movement geometry takes place.
According to a first embodiment, the two tuning fork-shaped legs of the spring system are a unitary part and, according to a second embodiment, they are of a two-part configuration. A first outer part is connected with the lifting platform, a second outer part with the support frame. The spring system can be adjusted by movement of the two lower leg parts. By means of different dimensions of the leaf springs which form the tuning fork with respect to their length, width, and thickness, the spring action and the movement precision can moreover be adjusted to various applications.